Many mobile user devices are configured to make real-time decisions to select between mobility networks (e.g., Third Generation (3G) Partnership Project (3GPP) networks, 3GPP2 networks, and the like) and Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs); however, the decision by a mobile user device as to whether to select a mobility network or a WLAN is typically based on static information that is available on the mobile user device.